Una historia
by lassdobry
Summary: Una nueva alumna aparece en la UA. Mi primera historia. Aquí no hay quirks y la UA es un internado exclusivo. La protagonista es un personaje creado por mi. Probablemente cambie la actitud de algunos personajes para hacerlo mas interesante.


CAPITULO 1

Ante ellos se alzaba el gran internado reconocido mundialmente como una de las mejores instituciones escolares, la UA. Ahí solo iban o los que eran muy inteligentes, o cuyos padres amasaban una gran fortuna.

-¿Estás lista? -Le preguntó con la típica sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro. Ella, le contesto moviendo los hombros con indiferencia, como siempre hacía. El ya estaba acostumbrado a ver este tipo de comportamiento en ella. – Vamos, ¡Anímate ¡Seguro que lo pasarás muy bien y harás amigos. -Ella comenzó a andar hacia la entrada de la institución mientras a él se le ensombrecía el rostro. -Espero que esto la ayude…

Ella entró, seguida por All Might, su tutor desde hacía ya 3 años. El era profesor en el internado en el que ella comenzaría a estudiar, uno de los mejores y mas importantes de la institución. Gracias a él, ella podía estudiar allí, y también por la gran inteligencia de la que no presumía ya que lo hacía su tutor por ella.

Ella era de mediana estatura, con el pelo por media espalda, negro como el carbón, piel blanca como la porcelana y lo que mas resaltaba, sus ojos jade. A ella le gustaba pasar desapercibida entre la multitud, siempre mirando a la nada, y, la única persona con la que estableció una relación tras la tragedia ocurrida 4 años atrás, fue con All might. Ella tenía ahora 16 años y se llamaba Sara, pero no siempre fue así, antes era una niña alegre y extrovertida.

Continuaron caminando juntos a la secretaría del internado.

-¡ALL MIGHT¡- Gritó inesperadamente un hombre rubio vestido de una forma bastante peculiar.

-Hizashi, cuánto tiempo- rió a la vez que se acercaban

-¿Qué tal tu verano?, no te hemos visto por aquí- preguntó Hizashi a la vez que se percataba de la presencia de la muchacha.- ¿Ella es la chica de la que nos hablaste? Sara,¿ verdad?

-Si, es ella. La chica de la que estoy acargo. Sara, el es el profesor de música Hizashi Yamada, y, a partir de ahora tu profesor.- La sonreía a la vez que decía esto último.

-Encantado de conocerte, All Might habla maravillas sobre ti- Le dijo a la vez que extendía su mano y ella le correspondía.

-Igualmente- respondió secamente como siempre hacía

-Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde tengo que arreglar una serie de cosas con el director antes de que comiencen las clases- decía All Might.

-Pues nos vemos después All Might, y lo mismo va para ti, Sara, que seguramente sea uno de tus profesores- Le decía mientras se alejaba con la mano levantada a modo de saludo

Siguieron caminando hasta el despacho del director en silencio. Hoy, dentro de una hora comenzarían las clases y ella todavía no se había instalado, puesto que todo fue muy apresurado, aunque tampoco sería muy complicado ya que ella no tenía muchas cosas.

-Yo me voy a hablar con el director Nezu, tu espera aquí.

-Como quieras- Contesto ella sin mirarle.

Todavía no sabía como alguien tan bueno como All Might se empeñaba tanto en que ella siguiese a delante. No entendía por que se esmeraba tanto. Pero lo apreciaba, y él sabía que aunque ella se mostrase tan fría y distante en el fondo le tenía mucho aprecio.

Contadas eran las ocasiones en las que ella rompía esa coraza y sonreía. El apreciaba esos momentos. En estos 3 años en los que convivieron juntos, antes de tener que internarse en la institución, fueron muy felices ya que estaba consiguiendo que ella empezara a superar lo ocurrido.

El se iba por las mañanas a la UA a dar clase y le dejaba tareas para hacer. Aunque al principio se mostraba reticente, ella acababa haciéndolas y él se las corregía. A All Might le sorprendía lo inteligente que era. Cuando le dieron la noticia de que tendría que mudarse a la institución decidió que se la llevaría consigo.

A ella le hicieron un examen exclusivo para ver si estaba al nivel exigido para poder acceder y todos se sorprendieron de sus puntuaciones perfectas. Y fue unánime la decisión de permitirla estudiar ahí.

-Ya estoy aquí- Dijo All Might con una sonrisa en los labios- Bueno, vas a dormir en la habitación 14B y como ya sabrás, las habitaciones son individuales así que tendrás la privacidad que quieras- ella asintió ligeramente- Y tu clase será -Saco un papel- La 1A, ¡Vaya, has tenido suerte ¡ahí hay una amigo mío, es un buen chico, tiene el pelo verde, se llama Midoriya, seguro que te cae bien.- la sonrió- bueno, será mejor que te instales, voy a por tus maletas al coche. Si quieres sube a tu habitación. Está la residencia de las chicas subiendo esas escaleras.

-De acuerdo.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, se percato de la inmensidad del lugar. Usó sus llaves y abrió su habitación. No era un lugar ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Tenía una ventana, escritorio y una cama. Ella no necesitaba nada más. Se asomó a la ventana y vio un enorme patio y mas allá pistas de atletismo, de fútbol, piscina, columpios. El Lugar hacia respeto a su reputación.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo alegre- aquí tienes tus cosas- le entregó dos maletas- Y aquí tienes el uniforme- le dijo entregándole una percha- será mejor que te prepares, en media hora comienzan las clases. Estaré aquí en 15 minutos para llevarte con Aizawa, que es vuestro tutor. Así te presentará a tus nuevos compañeros. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- dijo al ver su rostro de preocupación. Hacía mucho que no se comunicaba con alguien que no fuese All Might.

-No me preocupo- dijo ella haciendo amago de su fuerza de voluntad y de su orgullo.

-Sara, te conozco desde hace mucho y eres como una hija para mí. Delante de mi no te tienes que hacerte la fuerte- le dijo sonriendo. Ella, inspiradamente corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. El correspondió tocando de forma paternal su cabeza

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro que el logró oír- por todo.

-No hay de qué pequeña- dijo revolviéndole el pelo- si necesitas algo estoy en la plata superior en la habitación 45 A- Dijo mientras se separaban y le lanzaba su típica sonrisa- En 15 minutos vengo a buscarte.

-Vale…- dijo mientras una tímida sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Comenzó a ponerse el uniforme mientras iba sacando las cosas de sus maletas. No tardó mucho, ya que tampoco había mucho que sacar. Las pocas cosas personales que tenía era un cuadro con sus padres y otra foto con All Might en su recién 16 cumpleaños. Cogió ambas fotos y las abrazó con fuerza mientras una lagrima descendía por su rostro que rápido limpio.

Como dijo, All Might se presentó 15 minutos después con una sonrisa.

-¿Lista para tu primer día?

-Supongo…- dijo mientras se volvía a poner su máscara de frialdad. All Might lo notó pero como ya estaba acostumbrado volvió a sonreírla.

-¡Pues vamos ¡

Recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de profesores donde encontraron a un hombre, al parecer muy cansado que se dirigía a ellos.

-¡Aizawa te veo bien ¡

-Hm- dijo mientras se acercaba a ambos – ¿Ella es mi nueva alumna?

-Si, ella es. Sara el va a ser el tutor, Aizawa, ella es Sara, mi familia- Sara escondió su rostro bajo su pelo mientras miraba el suelo. Ella daba por echo que eran familia, ya que llevaban viviendo juntos 3 años y el era su tutor legal pero dicho en alto sonaba diferente, reconfortante.

-Ya veo…- dijo Aizawa- ven Sara, te presentaré a tus compañeros, seguro que ya están todos. Acaba de tocar y estos chicos son muy puntuales.

-Ve- dijo All Might mientras la sonreía- suerte

Sara comenzó a seguir a su profesor por un largo pasillo acristalado que conectaba los diferentes edificios. Hasta que estuvieron frente de la puerta corrediza en la que ponía en un cartel CLASE 1A. Con su cara de frialdad e indiferencia que se ponía como máscara frente a los desconocidos vio como el profesor Aizawa abría la puerta y entraba.

-Buenos días chicos. Espero que hayáis descansado este verano- dijo mientras observaba a sus alumnos y luego dirigía la mirada a Sara y le hacía una señal para que entrase- ella es Sara y será vuestra nueva compañera.

-Buenos días.


End file.
